


That’s not who you are

by wormmwood



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: This week on worm overuses ellipsis, blues has a bad time, red robots have a talk, roll is the big sister now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormmwood/pseuds/wormmwood
Summary: Blues overthinks and it gets to his headRoll is there to talk about it





	That’s not who you are

He was a Wily bot. 

Accepting this hasn’t been easy. The realization had hit him like a freight train. While Light was still his father, Wily had also had a hand in his creation. He was a Wily bot. 

Blues stood on top of the skyscraper overlooking the city. The sun was setting as the street lights illuminated the city. While he usually hung out in the park, under a bridge, or even with Bass when his creator wasn’t around, this was where he came when he just needed to think. 

At first it had just felt like cruel irony. He could never escape who he was. No matter what, some part of him would always be The Breakman. The one who hurt his brother. Who almost killed his sister. Who didn’t care if anyone died as long as he could exact some sick revenge for events that were his own doing. 

Rock and Roll had insisted that they had forgiven him. That he was their brother and that they knew he cared about them. And he did. But some part of him had always known he could never fully take back what he’d done. Some nights he couldn’t sleep without seeing the hateful look in Rock’s eyes as he held his sister’s body. 

And even if he can sleep, there’s still the nightmares. Always the same. He breaks Rock. Destroys him. His brother begs him to stop. He sees tears in his eyes as he asks what he did wrong. Blues screams but no words come out. The Breakman delivers the final blow. 

Blues stands up as he looks over the edge of the building one more time. He begins to walk away, his chest feels heavy. That’s enough thinking for today. 

Blues wandered back to the bridge he was currently staying under. Tonight is usually when he visits Rock and Roll. Once a week he would come over after Light had gone to sleep. But Blues wasn’t sure if he could bring himself to face them tonight. He shuddered. His eyes drifted over to a crayon drawing he had taped up. Rock and Roll had drawn it for him. They looked so proud when they gave it to him. Blues sighed as he headed for Light Labs. 

The night was cold as he made his way across the city. When he finally approached the lab, he could still see the Light in the twins’ room on. They were waiting for him. He scaled the wall and glanced through the window. The two siblings were asleep against the wall. He had kept them waiting. 

Blues quietly opened the window and entered the room. He walked over to where his siblings sat. Sound asleep. He chuckled to himself as he picked Rock up and placed him in his bed, and did the same with Roll. He switched the light off as well. He sighed. He felt bad for keeping them waiting but...maybe it was for the best. 

He considered leaving a note, or any indication he had been there, but decided it would be best if he just left. He opened the window when a voice came from beside him. 

“Blues?” Roll had woken up. 

“Uh...Yeah, it’s me,” he said nervously. Roll had a tired smile on her face. 

“I’m glad you showed up. Rock was worried you wouldn’t come, but I knew you were just late. As usual.”

Blues smiled softly. “Yeah...you know me. Losing track of time and all that…”

 

“So what took you so long?”

“I just got...caught up I guess…”

Roll frowned. “Is everything ok? Is your core malfunctioning again?”

Blues quickly shook his head. “N-no it’s not that. I just...you don’t have to worry about it, ok?”

Roll’s concern only grew for her brother. She sat up. “Blues, you know you can talk to me…”

He flinched at the sound of his name. He turned away from her. 

“You don’t have to worry about me, Roll…”

“Well if I don’t then you certainly won’t.”

“And what does that mean?”

“It means that you don’t let anyone, let alone yourself, be concerned for your well being.”

He laughed softly. “When did you get to be so insightful?”

She shrugged. 

“Whenever you stopped being concerned for yourself. So what’s wrong?” She patted the space beside her. Blues hesitated, but sat down beside her. He removed his helmet and let his bangs hang in his face. 

“I just...get in my head sometimes. Usually it’s not too bad but...lately I can’t stop thinking about...certain things.”

“Like what?” Blues visibly tensed. 

“I um, I’m...I’m not a good person, Roll.” Blues mentally face palmed himself looking at Roll’s reaction. He should not have said that. She looked stunned. 

“Of course you’re a good person! Why would you even think that?” Blues looked away. He could only see the look on her face when he shot her. 

“You know, Wily had a hand in my creation. I’m just as much a Wily bot as I am a Light Bot.” Roll looked at him bewildered. 

“So what? That doesn’t change anything. No matter how it happened you were still built in this lab and that makes you our brother.” Blues shook his head. 

“It’s not just that Roll. I...at one point I really did want to hurt Rock...but instead I ended up hurting you...I don’t deserve to be your brother.” Blues was tense. He didn’t meet Roll’s gaze. He just stared into the visor on his helmet. This was him. He was The Breakman. 

Roll’s hand was on his shoulder. She leaned closer and wrapped him into a hug. 

“But that’s not you anymore. Sure, once you were a big mean jerk, but you were also scared, and confused, and alone...and that wasn’t fair either. You’ve changed since then, but the only person who doesn’t realize that is you…” He sat there, processing what she said. He laughed softly. 

“Who’s really the older sibling here,” he said, ruffling her hair. She rolled her eyes at him. 

“Still you. But it’s ok for you to have problems too, you know. You don’t always have to be the strong one.”

Blues wrapped his free arm around her. 

“I- thanks Roll.”

“No problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes it’s like almost 4 am and I just wrote this cause I had the scenario in my head and honestly that’s what this life is all about


End file.
